SETIA
by chenma
Summary: "Tapi sekarang aku bersama mu, Xing." "Tapi ada bagian hati mu yang masih bersamanya juga, Myun." "kau harus selesaikan masalah mu dengan Kyungsoo, Myun." "tapi sebenarnya... hyung... masih mencintai ku kan?" "Ya. Aku masih mencintai mu, Kyung." SuD.O/SuDi/KyungsMyeon/SuLay/JoonXing/ EXO KyungMyeonXing couple's here ! Mind to RnR ?


Ini adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah. Hari yang pas untuk mengadakan sebuah acara reuni. Meski bukan di tempat mewah seperti hotel berbintang atau klub malam terkenal, tapi Joonmyun cukup senang menghadiri undangan reuni akbar itu.

Empat tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menabung rasa rindu untuk teman - temannya. Beruntung sang ayah menyuruhnya segera pulang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Seoul, setelah dirinya dinyatakan lulus dengan IPK hampir cumlaude oleh rektor tempatnya menimba ilmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**SETIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO, DaeLo B.A.P, Sooyoung SNSD

Pair: SuD.O SuLay

Disclaimer: Cast punya perusahaannya masing - masing. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), alur mungkin rada cepet, not EYD, ada word ilang biasanya dikoruspi admin ffn /plak/, berantakan, dll.

A/N: tidak tau mengapa aku membuat fanfic ini. perlu pertimbangan besar dan rombakan cukup banyak di sana - sini untuk akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mempublishnya.

**.**

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Acara selanjutnya adalah hiburan."

Dua orang lelaki dengan wajah yang hampir bisa dibilang mirip naik ke atas panggung (yang cukup besar) setelah kata sambutan dari seorang lelaki tua paruh baya disudahi. Mereka bertugas sebagai MC di acara reunian ini, mengumumkan susunan acara dengan sedikit lawakan (yang sebenarnya garing).

"Woooo..." Joonmyun melihat antusias ke panggung. Sebenarnya, inilah yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Hiburan!

"Satu buah lagu menggembirakan dari EXO band! 3.6.5!"

"Wooo... EXO band saranghanja~"

Tersenyum, Joonmyun mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Begitu antusias karena yang akan perform adalah band-nya. Meski dia sudah vakum (mungkin) selama empat tahun karena memilih sekolah di China. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan tentang kenangan indah dan pahit bersama band-nya itu.

"Enjoy with their perform!"

Kepalanya sedikit bergerak, mengikuti gerak - gerik dua pada MC yang baru saja turun ke panggung. Ah, ternyata itu dua teman EXO Gank-nya, Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ayo semuanya bernyanyi bersama!"

Kemudian fokusnya kembali ke atas panggung. Pada satu-dua-tiga-...tujuh orang laki - laki dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa tidak dibilang WAW. Senyumnya merekah lebar.

Tujuh orang yang tengah berdiri dan berjingkrak - jingkrak di atas panggung itu adalah teman - teman EXO Gank-nya yang lain.

_Tapi hmm... hanya tujuh?_

"Joonmyun hyung?"

Deg deg deg

"Joonmyun hyung kau kah itu?"

Ah suara itu, menghancurkan pikirannya mengingat nama dan rupa teman - teman semasa senior high school-nya.

"Hyung, ini aku..."

"Kyungsoo?"

Sosok pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum, dalam hati begitu senang (sampai ingin melompat kegirangan) karena sosok senior yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya itu masih mengingatnya.

"Senang sekali kau masih mengingat ku, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengambil duduk di kursi tinggi (yang mirip di klub malam) di sebelah Joonmyun. Memesan segelas teuqila dingin.

"Siapa yang tidak ingat dengan pemuda berparas manis dan bermata bulat seperti mu, Kyung."

Joonmyun meremas kaki gelas wine-nya kuat - kuat. Jantungnya berdebar, berdebar seperti enam tahun lalu.

Selalu. Tiap dirinya dekat dengan sosok ini.

"Aku tak menyangka.." mengatur debaran jantungnya, "...kita bisa bertemu lagi hyung." tersenyum lagi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada junior yang bertugas menjadi pelayan di belakang meja bartender itu. Tanda terima kasih atas penyajian segelas tequila dinginnya.

"Appa menyuruh ku pulang untuk mengurus perusahaannya di sini."

"Oh."

Hening setelahnya, Kyungsoo sedikit memutar kursinya dan melihat band mereka, EXO Band, yang kembali mempersembahkan satu buah lagu untuk para tamu undangan di acara reuni akbar ini.

Joonmyun ikut memerhatikan apa yang Kyungsoo perhatikan. Sedikit tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit membuat rusuh di atas panggung. Mereka masih sama. Masih seperti dulu. Masih ceria seperti sebelum Joonmyun meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke China.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo, kau tidak ikut perform?"

Kyungsoo kembali memutar kursinya. Kembali menghadap pada Joonmyun, "aku sedang tidak ingin saja."

"Kenapa? Pasti EXOtic merindukan suara emas dari seorang Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersipu dan Joonmyun bisa melihat itu.

Ya Tuhan, bolehkah dia meraup pipi itu dan memberinya sebuah kecupan?

"EXOtic juga akan merindukan seorang 'suho' di atas panggung, hyung."

Suho? Ah panggilan itu. Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya.

"Tapi aku lebih merindukan mu, hyung."

"Eh?"

"Ehem.. oke tenang semuanya." suara Sehun kembali terdengar, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda itu.

"Kita akan ada perform special dari salah satu anggota EXO Band." Luhan melanjutkan dengan sedikit tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, "kita sambut, Do Kyungsoo."

"Woooo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat pada Joonmyun. Sedikit berkedip (nakal) sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas panggung untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Lagu lama band kita, Angel."

"Uuuu.." Sehun berseru, sedikit berbisik (tapi tetap terdengar karena berbisik di depan mic-nya sendiri), "untuk siapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, lagi. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk sosok Joonmyun yang masih terpaku.

"Wow Kyungsoo akan menyanyikan lagu Angel untuk Suho hyung. Enjoy guys!." kemudian Sehun dan Luhan kembali turun, ikut menghampiri tujuh teman ganknya (Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Kai) yang kini menghampiri Joonmyun yang masih betah duduk di kursinya.

"Suho bodoh! Kami merindukan mu!"

"A-aku juga." lalu menyerangnya dengan sembilan pelukan dari sembilan orang sekaligus.

**...**

_"Kyungsoo tetap bertahan, Suho. Dia tetap mempertahankan rasanya untuk mu." - Xiumin._

_"Selama empat tahun ini, perasaannya tak pernah berubah." - Luhan._

_"Dia memang bodoh." - Kris._

_"Orang bodoh yang mencintai orang bodoh juga." - Chanyeol._

_"Kalau kau mau tahu, dia terus berdoa agar kau cepat kembali ke sini." - Baekhyun._

_"Aku pernah mendengar doanya. Dia meminta pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kalian kembali." - Chen._

_"Dengan janji dia akan tidak akan lagi melepas mu, hyung." - Kai._

_"Kau jangan diam saja hyung. Kyungsoo hyung masih mencintai mu!" - Sehun._

_"Suho-ge masih mencintai Kyungsoo juga kan?" - Tao._

**.**

Joonmyun menyalakan kran pada wastafel kamar mandinya. Waktu menunjukkan puluk dua belas malam tapi pemuda yang diberi julukan 'guardian' itu belum memejamkan matanya semenjak pulang dari acara reunian tadi.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memerhatikan setiap inchi dari wajahnya.

_"Hyung, jangan dilihat terus wajah mu. Bagiku, kau tetap yang tertampan."_

Menjambak rambutnya, merasakan sakit menjalari kepala. Ia mencoba lepas. Mencoba lepas dari sosok manis yang ditemuinya tadi di acara reuni.

"Myun, kau belum tidur?"

Joonmyun melihat kembali pada kacanya. Sedikit menarik bibirnya ke saping lalu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan sosok lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa? Suhu kamarnya terlalu dingin?"

Lagi, ia menggeleng.

"Mau ku... temani?"

"Tidak Xing, kita kan... belum resmi?"

Lelaki bernama Yixing itu terkekeh, lalu berjalan mendekati Joonmyun yang masih asyik dengan posisinya di depan cermin wastafel.

"Maaf Xing, karena aku kau jadi terbangun." Yixing menggeleng lemah, mungkin efek bangun tidur.

"Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Joonmyun balas menggeleng, "aku sebenarnya hanya butuh... pelukan."

Terkekeh lagi, kemudian memukul lengan Joonmyun, "tadi kau bilang kita belum resmi, sayang." tapi setelahnya Yixing tetap memeluk Joonmyun, tunangannya.

Joonmyun balas memeluk Yixing kemudian mengelus rambut blonde tunangannya itu dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Wangi shampoo yang Yixing pakai menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Memabukkan.

"Myun ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur." Yixing sedikit mengguman dalam pelukan Joonmyun. Sedikit tak rela sebenarnya menyuruh Joonmyun tidur karena gerakan lembut tangan Joonmyun di kepalanya akan hilang.

"Iya. Aku tidur."

Tapi Joonmyun tidak tidur seperti yang diucapkan bibirnya. Ia tetap terjaga sampai satu jam berikutnya. Membuat Yixing yang tidur dalam pelukannya harus kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Yixing melepas pelukannya dan memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat mimik wajah Joonmyun yang sedikit suram.

"Myun?"

"Aku bertemu teman - teman lama ku di reunian tadi."

"Harusnya kau bahagia kan?"

Menghela napas, ia mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi itu sama artinya dengan aku bertemu... Kyungsoo."

**...**

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Annyeong^^_

_Selamat pagi menjelang siang Joonmyun hyung :)_

_Siang ini ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?_

**.**

Joonmyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ini adalah hari kelimanya di Seoul, sekaligus hari ketiga dimana Kyungsoo terus mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Mulai dari mengingatkan makan, mandi, tidur jangan larut, tidak boleh terlalu capek, ya intinya pesan singkatnya semua berisi kata - kata perhatian Kyungsoo untuk Joonmyun.

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menelepon Joonmyun. Bukan tidak pernah, tapi Joonmyun sendiri yang melarangnya untuk menghubunginya lewat sambungan udara.

"Aduh yang dikirimi pesan singkat terus, senangnya."

Joonmyun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada Yixing, mendengus. Ia melempar ponselnya ke sofa single yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Sampai - sampai menjambak rambut dan melempar ponsel sendiri." Yixing terkekeh geli. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir berisi teh di nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan.

"Xing, aku ini frustasi."

Menyesap teh miliknya, "Mari minum teh dengan ku sayang. Frustasi mu dijamin hilang."

"Xing, aku serius!"

Menghela napas, Yixing mengambil cangkir berisi teh milik Joonmyun lalu membawanya ke ruang keluarga. "Minum dulu tehnya, ya?"

Joonmyun melirik Yixing, lalu bergantian dengan cangkir berisi teh yang Yixing pegang. Well, Joonmyun sebenarnya ingin meminum kopi. Dia rindu kopi hitamnya. Baginya, kopi hitam adalah obat yang bisa membantunya menghilangkan stress ketika masalah menimpanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi Yixing hanya memperbolehkannya minum dua kali sehari dan sialnya dia sudah meminumnya sekali tadi pagi dan waktu yang kedua adalah nanti sore sebelum jam makan malam.

"Xing, aku mau kopi hitam." katanya dengan nada merengek.

"Sabar ya sayang." melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di atas televisi, "sekarang masih jam sepuluh."

"Tapi jam lima sore itu masih tujuh jam lagi, Xingxing-ku sayang."

Menggeleng, Yixing mengulurkan cangkir berisi teh milik Joonmyun, "kali ini aku membuatkan mu teh ginseng. Lebih enak dan lebih bagus khasiatnya ketimbang teh yang biasa ku buatkan waktu kita tinggal di China dulu."

Joonmyun menggerutu, sedikit tidak peduli teh jenis apa yang Yixing buatkan untuknya. Tapi melihat bagaimana bentuk kepulan asap yang dihasilkan dari teh hangat itu. Ia jadi teringat pertemuannya dengan Yixing di China.

"Myun, kau kenapa lagi?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat pertemuan kita di China dulu."

Yixing mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas paha Joonmyun. Sedikit tidak peduli dengan tatapan tanda tanya yang diberikan Joonmyun untuknya.

"Aku juga merindukannya." menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu hingga mengenai pipi Joonmyun. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, lalu (ntah sengaja atau tidak) memiringkan cangkir berisi teh gnseng milik Joonmyun hingga mengenai kemejanya.

"Yixing?"

"Dui bu qi, Myun."

**...**

_"Dui bu qi."_

_Joonmyun hanya bisa menghela napas mendapati kemeja kesayangannya terkotori oleh teh milik seorang pemuda China yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai ramen tempatnya mengisi perut siang itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kemejanya._

_Tapi baru beberapa langkah, pelayan tadi justru menariknya ke ruangan khusus karyawan lalu memberikannya sebuah kemeja sederhana tapi terkesan indah dimata Joonmyun._

_"Kemeja mu pasti harganya sangat mahal, maaf kalau kemeja ku tidak sebanding."_

_Joonmyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan pemuda itu karena dia memang baru beberapa bulan di negara Tirai Bambu ini dan belum sepenuhnya menguasai bahasa mandarin. Apalagi dengan logat yang ntah, Joonmyun sendiri tidak tau dari mana pemuda dihadapannya ini berasal._

_"E-eh kau mau apa?"_

_Menyerngit, Joonmyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, "tentu saja aku mau ganti baju." jawabnya dengan mencoba menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang benar._

_"O-oh iya. K-kalau begitu saya permisi." mungkin karena lampu di ruangan itu sudah dipasang lama, atau memang kedai itu hanya mampu membeli lampu penerangan yang murah. Dengan cahaya yang remang - remang seperti itu, Joonmyun bersumpah bisa melihat rona kemerahan pada pipi pemuda itu._

_Pemuda yang aneh, tapi kemejanya terasa begitu hangat._

**.**

_"Itu karena aku suka minum teh."_

_Hari ini tepat terhitung sebulan Joonmyun mengenal pemuda China bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu. Setelah kejadian pertumpahan teh itu, Joonmyun mengembalikan kemeja Yixing dan Yixing menawarinya untuk mengajari bahasa mandarin gratis sebagai permintaan maaf yang lain._

_Joonmyun tidak pernah berpikir Yixing akan sebegitunya meminta maaf, tapi ntah kenapa, setiap kali pemuda China itu menampakkan dimple-nya pada Joonmyun. Pemuda kelahiran Seoul, 22 Mei 1991 itu terasa seperti terkena serangan jantung. Tidak sampai mematikan, tapi cukup membekas di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam._

_"Apa hubungannya minum teh dengan kemeja terasa hangat, Xing?"_

_"Tanya kakek ku saja, dia yang bilang begitu pada ku."_

_"Kapan?"_

_"Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia selalu minum teh dan terasa hangat saat aku memeluknya."_

_Joonmyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan jawaban pemuda China yang lahir di Changsa itu (itu pun Joonmyun tau setelah ia banyak mengobrol dengan Yixing). Ini hanya sekedar untuk basa - basi karena bagaimanapun juga, Joonmyun rasa, tanpa sering minum teh atau melakukan apapun, Yixing memang adalah orang yang hangat dan Joonmyun bisa merasakannya ketika ia memakai kemeja - kemeja Yixing._

_"Hm.. ini sudah sore. Kita sudahi belajarnya, ya?"_

_"S-sudah?"_

_"Iya. Sudah jam lima. Aku kedapatan shift malam menjaga kedai dan harus bersiap dari sekarang."_

_Tidak. Joonmyun tidak rela jika harus berpisah secepat ini dengan..._

_bolehkah ia mengatakan Yixing adalah pujaan hatinya?_

_"Kau pulang kapan?"_

_Mengerutkan dahi, "untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"_

_"Aku akan menjemput mu!"_

_Terkekeh, "tidak perlu, Myun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."_

_"Ini malam minggu, Xing. Kedai pasti ramai, jalanan juga."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Nanti kalau kau diculik bagaimana?"_

_Kali ini Yixing tertawa, cukup keras, "justru karena ramai tidak ada yang berani menculik ku, Myun." beranjak, ia menyambar handuknya yang digantung di pintu lemari._

_"Xing, aku serius." Joonmyun ikut beranjak, menahan pergelangan tangan Yixing yang akan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi._

_"Myun, aku ini laki - laki dewasa! Aku bisa..."_

_"Aku menyayangi mu, Xing. Tak bolehkah aku melindungi orang yang ku sayang?"_

_Terpengarah, Yixing membulatkan matanya tidak percaya kearah Joonmyun. "J-Joonmyun..."_

_"Wo ai ni, Xing." dan satu kecupan di bibir itu sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan Joonmyun pada pemuda China di depannya._

_"W-wo ye ai ni, Myun."_

**...**

"Kisah kita terlalu indah, Myun."

Yixing selesai mengganti kemeja Joonmyun yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibasahi olehnya. Ia mengambil kemeja Joonmyun yang basah lalu menaruhnya di bak cucian kotor.

"Dan akan selalu indah, Xing."

Menggeleng, Yixing meraih ponsel Joonmyun yang tadi dilempar oleh pemiliknya dan memperlihatkan pesan singkat baru dari Kyungsoo.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hyung, kita jadi makan siang kan?_

**.**

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hyung, aku rindu pada mu._

_Kita makan siang ya?_

**.**

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hyung, aku sebenarnya... ingin membicarakan sesuatu._

_Kita bicarakan sambil makan siang ya?_

**.**

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hyung, aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku empat tahun lalu._

_Ku mohon hyung mau makan siang dengan ku ya?_

**.**

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hyung, AKU MENCINTAI MU !_

_Ku tunggu di kafe biasa, ne?_

**.**

"Temui dia, Myun."

"Tidak, Xing."

Menghela napas, Yixing berjalan mendekati Joonmyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka saling melihat pantulan diri masing - masing di cermin kamar mereka.

"Sudah empat tahun kan?"

"Tidak mungkin, Xing."

Yixing melepas pelukannya, mencengkram kedua bahu Joonmyun dan memaksa tubuh tegap tunangannya itu untuk menghadap padanya. "Dia tidak sempat, hanya itu."

"Tapi sekarang aku bersama mu, Xing."

"Tapi ada bagian hati mu yang masih bersamanya juga, Myun."

Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya, ada sedikit nyeri yang dia rasakan. Perkataan Yixing barusan memang benar adanya. Dia memang masih ada rasa pada sosok bermata bulat itu.

Masih.

Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Dan Yixing adalah orang paling peka yang menyadarinya meski Joonmyun sendiri sudah berani membawa Yixing ke hadapan orangtuanya dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon istri.

Bahkan undangan pernikahan mereka akan disebar mulai besok.

Termasuk ke Kyungsoo.

Yixing menggenggam telapak tangan Joonmyun, mengelus punggung tangannya, "kau harus selesaikan masalah mu dengan Kyungsoo, Myun."

"..."

"Myun, ini sudah sangat lama. Empat tahun."

Joonmyun menghela napas, lelah. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya pada Yixing, "aku memilih mu, Xing."

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang kau pilih. Masalahnya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo butuh penjelasan tentang acara menunggu-Joonmyun-hyung-selama-empat-tahun-nya."

Joonmyun ingin menghela napas lagi, tapi Yixing membungkam mulutnya dengan satu kecupan lembut yang lama, "jangan pikirkan status kita, ikuti kata hati mu, ne?"

Yixing mundur perlahan. Sedikit menjilat bibirnya yang baru saja menempel lama dengan bibir Joonmyun. Sedikit pedas karena bibirnya dan bibir Joonmyun baru saja terkena teh ginseng buatannya.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama, tapi Yixing sangat berharap ini bukanlah ciuman mereka yang terakhir.

**...**

Kyungsoo meremas kuping cangkir cappuchino di depannya. Joonmyun sudah telat hampir satu jam dan dia sudah mulai tidak sabar duduk di kursinya.

Ah, tidak. Empat tahun aku menunggu dengan sabar, kenapa hanya empat puluh lima menit begini aku sudah kesal?

Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir cangkir itu lalu kembali menyesap kenikmatan cangkir ketiga cappochinonya.

Klining

Matanya yang tadi menatap isi cangkir kini teralih ke pintu kafe. Senyum hangatnya tersungging lebar, itu Joonmyun. Sang pujaan hati.

"Joonmyun hyung!" mungkin karena terlalu bahagia, ia tidak sadar dengan seruannya memanggil Joonmyun dengan volume suara yang cukup besar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata pengunjung menatapnya dan menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

"Maaf Kyung aku datang terlambat."

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak apa hyung. Aku mengerti."

Joonmyun duduk, sedikit shock ketika seorang waiter yang belum dimintanya untuk membuatkannya minum sudah menyuguhinya secangkir kopi hitam. Americano coffee kesukaannya.

"Sengaja ku pesankan itu untuk mu, hyung."

Joonmyun mengangguk kecil. Sedikit mencoba mengatur debaran jantungnya karena penyuguhan kopi hitam kesukaannya yang tiba - tiba ini membuatnya kembali teringat akan kenangan indahnya bersama pemuda manis di depannya ini.

**.**

_"Hyung, suka kopi hitam kan? Jenis apa? Akan aku buatkan setiap hari."_

**.**

"Ku pikir kita sekalian makan siang?"

"Tidak. Aku harus mengunjungi umma ku setelah ini."

"U-umma? Kim ahjumma?"

Joonmyun ingin menjawab, tapi satu piring spaghetti lezat kini sudah tersaji di depannya, "ah tapi maaf ya Joonmyun hyung, aku sudah memesankan mu spaghetti."

**.**

"_Joonmyun hyung, hari ini aku membuatkan mu bekal spaghetti. Kau suka spaghetti kan?"_

**.**

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa terus terbayang?_

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sudah lama tidak makan spaghetti." Joonmyun ingin menyantap hidangan lezat itu, tapi tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk itu. "Tapi maaf Kyung aku sudah makan tadi."

Bukan.

"Kyung, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo menaruh garpu dan pisau yang digunakannya untuk menyantap chesse cake yang baru dipesannya. Mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu lalu fokus pada Joonmyun di depannya.

"Ini baru tiga hari hyung."

Kyungsoo mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia juga mengerti kenapa Joonmyun menolak spaghetti yang telah dipesankannya.

"Maaf bila hyung merasa terganggu tapi aku-"

"Kyung, dengarkan aku!" Joonmyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, sedikit menggenggamnya, "ini bukan masalah pesan singkat itu. Bukan."

"Aku tahu, ini masalah perasaan ku, kan?"

Joonmyun mengangguk kecil, terlalu pelan gerakan kepalanya sehingga tidak akan terlihat jika Kyungsoo tak benar - benar fokus pada wajah bak malaikat itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?" Kyungsoo gantian menggenggam tangan Joonmyun yang lain. Membiarkan bisik - bisik dari pengunjung lain di sekitar mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah..

.. mempunyai tunangan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada Joonmyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Genggaman di kedua tangan mereka terlepas.

"J-jadi selama empat tahun ini..."

Joonmyun menggeser kursinya lebih dekat ke meja, meski sebenarnya ia tau tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena Kyungsoo memilih posisi duduk yang cukup strategis. Di sudut kafe dekat jendela besar yang bisa melihat ke luar.

"Empat tahun itu memang bukan waktu yang lama tapi aku..."

"Aku masih mencintai mu, hyung." Kyungsoo memotong. Jemari tangannya mengepal erat. Menahan kesal, "sangat." lanjutnya.

"Tapi seminggu lagi aku akan menikahinya, Kyung." Joonmyun sedikit tersenyum mengingat itu. Ia masih ingat saat Yixing memberinya kejutan dengan design undangannya yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat manis dan cantik.

"..."

"dan aku..

... akan tetap menikahinya."

"Lalu empat tahun kemarin? Saat aku menunggu mu?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan ku. Aku minta maaf, seharusnya saat hari keberangkatan aku tetap sabar menunggu mu sampai di bandara untuk mengantar ku ke China."

Joonmyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, ia merasakan Kyungsoo menolak perlakukannya. Tapi Joonmyun harus melakukan ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena selalu menjadi pengecut untuk mu. Aku minta maaf karena selalu menunjukkan perasaan dan perhatian ku hanya secara diam - diam pada mu. Aku minta maaf."

Joonmyun semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo karena ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu mulai bergetar, "seharusnya aku yang mengatakan cinta pada mu duluan. Seharusnya aku lebih berani untuk mengklaim mu menjadi milik ku. Aku benar - benar minta maaf, Kyung."

Hening setelahnya. Tak ada yang minat untuk melepaskan gengaman tangan itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih saja bergetar, sesekali juga isakan kecil terdengar.

Sedang Joonmyun hanya diam di tempatnya. Meski dalam hati ingin memeluknya, merengkuhnya, seperti saat mereka masih memiliki perasaan itu. Ah tidak, mereka berdua masih mempunyainya. Hanya saja dengan status kepemilikan yang berbeda.

"Kyung-"

"Hyung, aku... boleh bertanya kan?"

Joonmyun mengangguk kecil, Kyungsoo mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Joonmyun.

"Tapi hyung harus jawab jujur, ya?" Joonmyun mengangguk lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada meja, "tapi sebenarnya... hyung... masih mencintai ku kan?" volume suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi cukup membuat Joonmyun bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

_"jangan pikirkan status kita, ikuti kata hati mu, ne?"_

**.**

"Ya. Aku masih mencintai mu, Kyung."

Mata Kyungsoo refelek berbinar senang. Genggamannya mengerat, "kalau begitu kenapa hyung harus menyakiti ku tadi?" mempoutkan bibirnya, mengucap lagi sudut matanya yang masih berair.

Joonmyun merutuki kebodohannya, dia salah menyampaikan maksudnya. "bu-bukan begitu maksud ku."

Kyungsoo nampak tidak peduli, kini ia pindah posisi duduk di kursi di sebelah Joonmyun, "ssstt.." menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Joonmyun, "sudah jelas sekarang semuanya."

Joonmyun menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo dari bibirnya, menatap dalam pada bola mata besar milik Kyungsoo, "dengar! Aku memang masih mencintai mu. Siapa yang mudah melupakan cinta pertamanya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ya, tidak ada. Termasuk aku."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" Kyungsoo menggamit lengan Joonmyun mesra. Menyatukan dua telapak tangan mereka dan semakin berbinar ketika melihat ke-pas-an pada tautan tangan mereka.

"Lihat? Tautan tangan kita begitu pas hyung! Itu berarti kita memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Joonmyun menghela napas, "aku sudah mempunyai cinta yang lain, Kyung."

"..."

"Seandainya aku masih sendiri, ku pastikan besok kau ku nikahi."

_Tidak! Jangan menangis lagi!_

Joonmyun mulai tidak tahan dengan pemandangan mata Kyungsoo yang kembali berair.

"Kita saling mencintai, Kyung. Tapi Tuhan tidak menakdirkan ku untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan membahagiakan mu."

Joonmyun memeluk Kyungsoo, membiarkan pemuda itu meminjam bahunya, menggigitinya, memukulinya, untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Mianhae, Kyung. Mianhae."

_tapi aku tetap pada pilihan ku, setia pada Yixing._

**...**

Joonmyun memutar setirnya, membuat mobilnya berbelok dan memasuki pekarangan rumah orang tuanya. Sedikit gusar keluar dari mobil namun kemudian bernapas lega ketika melihat mobil pribadi keluarganya terparkir dengan sempurna di bagasi.

Itu berarti Yixing sudah sampai karena memang Joonmyun sendiri yang meminta Pak Lee (supir pribadi keluarga Kim) menjemput tunangannya itu di apartemen mereka untuk datang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Setidaknya Yixing yang akan menjelaskan kemana perginya Joonmyun kan?

"Joonmyun." Itu Sooyoung, satu - satunya maid yang tidak bekerja dalam waktu part time. Ia adalah sosok perempuan manis yang dipercaya Nyonya Kim (ibunya Joonmyun) sebagai asistennya.

"Umma mana?"

"Ada di taman belakang bersama Yixing."

Joonmyun mengangguk lalu pamit permisi ke taman belakang.

**...**

"Joonmyun?"

"Halo Ma." Joonmyun memeluk sang ibu, lalu gantian memeluk Yixing.

"Yixing bilang kau habis reuni dengan Kyungsoo?"

Joonmyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu. Sedikit berpikiran negatif juga kalau Yixing menceritakan perihal Kyungsoo dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kau juga bertemu Baekhyun? Si cantik Luhan? Lalu siapa teman mu yang meneruskan sekolahnya di Kanada itu?"

"Kris, Ma."

"Ah iya. Lalu Tao, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, dan yang ribut tapi menyenangkan itu... siapa namanya?"

"Itu Chanyeol, Ma." lagi - lagi Nyonya Kim mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat wajah - wajah dari teman anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kalau begitu Umma mau melanjutkan membuat cupcake. Sepupu kecil mu, Junhong akan datang ke sini nanti malam." Nyonya Kim berjalan masuk ke dalam, tapi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat sekali lagi Joonmyun, "Joonie, kau tidak tawuran dengan sekolah sebelah kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu kok..." Nyonya Kim menggerakkan kepalanya, ke atas ke bawah, melihat keadaan Joonmyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "..berantakan begitu?"

"A-ah tadi aku kesal karena jalanan macet jadi ya seperti ini." Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum, bagaimana pun juga seorang ibu tak bisa diboohongi, "Junhong akan datang dengan kekasihnya yang suka pakai singlet itu, siapa namanya?"

"Daehyun, Ma. Jung Daehyun."

"Ah iya. Itu dia."

"Ma, boleh Yixing bantu?" akhirnya calon menantunya kembali buka suara (setelah lama bungkam membiarkan perkacapakn ibu-anak itu terjadi).

"Boleh. Tapi setelah kau menenangkan Joonmyun, ne?"

"Iya, Ma."

**...**

Mereka terus seperti itu setelah Nyonya Kim pergi. Saling memeluk. Saling memberi kehangatan. Dan tidak ada yang mau melepaskannya.

"Apa itu sakit, Myun?" Yixing mulai berbicara, meski masih dalam pelukan Joonmyun tapi tangannya bebas bergerilya menurunkan belahan kemeja Joonmyun dan melihat beberapa tanda merah bekas gigitan Kyungsoo di bahu tunangannya itu.

"Tidak apa. Itu tak sebanding dengan sakitnya Kyungsoo selama empat tahun ini."

Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas, Yixing yang mengambil inisiatif untuk melepasnya. Bukan marah. Bukan. Yixing tidak pernah marah pada Joonmyun.

"Kau menjelaskan apa saja padanya, Myun?" Yixing meraih kotak obat yang sengaja ia siapkan saat dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan sang (calon) ibu mertua tadi. Kemudian menduduki Joonmyun ke kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan perlahan. Lalu mulai mengoleskan salep luka pada bahu Joonmyun yang terkena gigitan.

"Semuanya. Juga siapa yang aku pilih pada akhirnya." Yixing menyimpan salep lukanya kembali ke dalam kotak obat lalu menaruhnya di kolong kursi yang didudukinya.

"Apa? Aku ingin tahu."

Joonmyun meraih tangan Yixing, menggenggamnya, "aku katakan padanya kalau aku mencintai tunangan ku."

"Gombal."

Terkekeh, Joonmyun menepuk kedua pahanya bersamaan, memberi titah pada Yixing untuk duduk di pangkuannya,

"Katakan yang jujur, Myun." kata Yixing setelah menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Joonmyun. Tentu saja dengan tak lupa melingkarkan tangannya di leher calon suaminya itu.

"Dia sempat mempertanyakan perasaan ku padanya."

Mata Yixing membulat, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat - buat, "lalu?"

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku memang... masih mencintainya."

"Dia pasti sangat senang, Myun."

Mengangguk, "awalnya, ia bahkan sudah menggamit lengan manja ku."

"Aduh kau juga pasti senang."

Menggeleng, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yixing. "Tapi selanjutnya aku bilang kalau aku sudah memiliki mu."

"Myun..."

Joonmyun menghentikan ucapan Yixing dengan satu kecupan lembut yang singkat. Setelahnya, menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Yixing.

"Aku memilih setia pada mu..." Joonmyun berdiri, namun dengan posisi menggendong Yixing bridal style, "..dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu."

Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Joonmyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya satu sama lain, "Wo ai ni, Zhang Yixing."

"Nado saranghae, Kim Joonmyun."

dan mempersatukannya dalam satu kecupan lembut yang mesra dalam waktu lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile:**

"Kim ahjumma~"

"Junhong?"

"Hallo ahjumma~"

"Aigoo Daehyun kau singletan lagi?"

"Korea sedang panas ahjumma."

"Ahjumma, Joonmyun hyung mana?"

"Dia ada di... Junhong jangan ke..."

"Arrghh Joonmyun hyung berbuat mesum pada Yixing hyung!"

"Yak Junhong! Ahjumma bilang jangan ke taman belakang!"

"Telat ahjumma -_-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
